Strawberry Birthday
by SaintNewt
Summary: Lights Geburtstag, Handschellen und eine Erdbeere. [oneshot, LightL]


**Titel**: Strawberry Birthday

**Fandom**: Death Note

**Art**: Fluff, Shounen Ai, bisschen Humor vllt.

**Pairing**: Light/L (man möge mir leichtes (?!) ooc verzeihen. Ich schreie, wenn ich noch eine Dark-Fanfic zu Gesicht bekomme innerhalb der nächsten drei Tage.)

**Disclaimer**: Death Note gehört nicht mir, sondern Takeshi Obata und Tsugumi Ohba. Ich mache kein Geld mit dieser Fic, ich will auch keins dafür (AMBITION heißt das Stichwort! XD).

**Kurzbeschreibung**: Lights Geburtstag, Handschellen und eine Erdbeere. Mehr gibt es nicht zu sagen.

**Widmung**: Dieser kurze Oneshot ist ganz alleine und einzig meinem Meychen gewidmet, die am 14.01. Geburtstag hat! 3 muff Die Story ist ganz auf dich zugeschnitten, Spatz, ich hoffe, sie gefällt dir////

Erster Versuch einer DN-Fanfic. Meine erste Fanfic seit...Ewigkeiten. Have mercy. Have fun. Etcetcpp. XD

**Strawberry Birthday**

„Light, ich gehe jetzt."

Mit leicht zögerlichen Bewegungen und gerunzelter Stirn knöpfte Chefermittler Soichiro Yagami die Verschlüsse seines Mantels zu, während sein Blick besorgt über das Sofa schweifte, welches im Laufe der letzten Woche zu so etwas wie dem Kernpunkt ihres Hauptquartiers geworden war. Zugegebenermaßen hauptsächlich deshalb, weil der Kopf ihres Teams, Ryuuzaki, auch bekannt als L, der weltbeste Detektiv, dieses Möbelstück für sich persönlich adoptiert zu haben schien und es nur in absoluten Ausnahmefällen verließ.

Überhaupt, Hauptquartier... dies war, nüchtern betrachtet, nichts weiter als eine opulent eingerichtete Luxussuite in einem 3-Sternehotel, deren Exquisität allerdings stark dadurch abgedämpft wurde, dass es mittlerweile nach Mitternacht war und außer dem flackernden bläulichen Strahlung der Monitore keine Lichtquelle gab. Ebenfalls einer dieser kleinen, verrückten Spleens des Detektivs. Er behauptete doch tatsächlich, dass Lampenlicht seine Konzentrationsfähigkeit um einen erheblichen Prozentsatz vermindern würde. Wie immer hatte es niemand gewagt, nachzufragen.

Nicht, dass es Soichiro Yagami gestört hätte, dies war immerhin die Zentrale eines Ermittlungsteams, nein, _des_ Ermittlungsteams im Fall KIRA, und als solche hatte es einzig und alleine seine Zweckmäßigkeit zu erfüllen.

Doch heute...  
Der ältere Polizist ließ seinen Blick auf der Gestalt seines Sohnes ruhen, Light, der ihm sein Gesicht zugewandt hatte.

„Bist du sicher, dass du zurechtkommst, Light?", fragte er erneut und zum sicherlich schon fünften Mal an diesem Tag. Der brünette Junge antwortete ihm mit einem Nicken und einem Lächeln.

„Natürlich, Vater. Mach dir keine Gedanken, es ist nun einmal notwendig."

Auf einmal verspürte Soichiro Yagami das Bedürfnis, seinen Sohn in die Arme zu schließen, obwohl er und auch Light selbst von sich aus nicht zu solcherlei Sentimentalitäten neigten.

„Nunja...ich meine nur...es ist immerhin dein Geburtstag."

Er hob hilflos die Arme und ließ sie gleich darauf wieder sinken. Das war einfach nicht fair. Es war der achtzehnte Geburtstag seines Sohnes und dieser musste ihn trostlos und unfeierlich in der Gesellschaft eines unzurechnungsfähigen, zugegebenermaßen brillanten, Irren in einem abgedunkelten Hotelzimmer verbringen. Wie zur Bestätigung seiner Gedanken klirrte die Kette, die Light und den Detektiv an Handschellen miteinander verband, leise, als letzterer in seiner skurrilen Art die Teetasse an die Lippen hob. Es war ihm nicht anzusehen, ob er dem Gespräch lauschte oder nicht, denn der Blick seiner riesigen, schwarzen Augen war wie immer starr auf den Monitor vor ihm gerichtet.

Chief Yagami wandte sich wieder seinem Sohn zu, der ihm beruhigend zulächelte und nicht die leiseste Spur von Bedauern oder Enttäuschung zeigte.

„Es lässt sich nun einmal nicht ändern. Bestell Mutter und Sayu einen Gruß von mir, ich komme schon zurecht."

So ein guter, tapferer Junge.

Noch immer nicht ganz von dem Gedanken überzeugt, Light an seinem Geburtstag an diesem Ort zurückzulassen, verabschiedete sich der Polizist schließlich von den Beiden und verließ das Hotelzimmer.

Mit seinem Verschwinden senkte sich schließlich wieder das übliche Schweigen über den Raum, und nur das monotone leise Summen der Rechner stellte neben Ryuuzakis geräuschvollem Schlürfen die Geräuschkulisse dar.

Light seufzte innerlich, während er sich auf seiner Seite der Couch in die Rückenpolsterung zurücklehnte, einen Stapel Akten von potentiell verdächtigen Personen in den Händen.

Zugegeben, sein Geburtstag kümmerte ihn weitaus weniger, als es sein Vater wahrscheinlich vermutete. Er wusste genau, was ihn zu Hause erwarten würde: Seine Mutter und seine Schwester würden ihn an der Haustür empfangen, ihn mit Konfetti und Luftschlangen bewerfen und Frisur und Kleidung durch infernalische Umarmungen ruinieren. Anschließend gäbe es ein Kuchenbuffet, für das seine Mutter vermutlich schon die Woche zuvor heimlich jede Nacht in der Küche hatte und mit dem man gut und gerne eine ganze Rugbymannschaft für drei Tage ernähren könnte. Oder L für einen Nachmittag.

Ohne wirklich darauf zu achten, was er las, wanderten seine Augen über die eng beschriebene Akte in seinen Händen.

Natürlich würde es dieselbe Diskussion wie jedes Jahr geben. Seine Mutter war grundsätzlich der Meinung, dass Light sich viel zu selten mit Gleichaltrigen traf, und legte ihm dementsprechend Jahr für Jahr den Plan einer perfekten Geburtstagsfeier vor, den er Jahr für Jahr höflich, aber bestimmt ablehnte, es dann aber letztenendes doch nie vermeiden konnte, dass seine Mutter die halbe Nachbarschaft zusammentrommelte. Eine lästige Angelegenheit.

Doch wie die Sache jetzt stand, hätte er seinen Geburtstag lieber mit seinen Freunden...pardon, _sozialen Kontakten_ verbracht, als in einem Zimmer mit diesem bizarren Geschöpf, welches ihm schon durch seine bloße Anwesenheit ein unwohles Gefühl in der Magengrube beschwerte und dem er vorhatte, in nicht allzu ferne Zukunft eigenhändig sein Grab zu schaufeln.

Er wandte den Blick zu Seite, nur um L in der gleichen Position vorzufinden, die dieser schon seit Stunden nicht mehr verändert hatte. Genau genommen war eigentlich das einzige, was an dem schwarzhaarigen Detektiv variierte, die Art und Form der Süßigkeiten, die er den ganzen Tag über verschlang.

Mit einem weiteren Blick auf den niedrigen Couchtisch stellte Light ohne sonderliche Überraschung fest, dass L gerade dabei war, ein großes Stück Erdbeertorte, das vorletzte eines vormals gigantischen Kuchens, fachgerecht mit seiner Gabel zu zerlegen.

_Nun, zumindest Kuchen ist vorhanden. Die Party kann steigen_, dachte Light mit einem nicht geringen Maß an Sarkasmus.

Er beschloss, sich zur Feier des Tages (schon wieder so eine bissige Phrase...er sollte wirklich darauf achten, die Situation mit dem gebotenen Mindestmaß an Objektivität zu sehen.) das letzte Stück des Kuchens zu gönnen. L würde es nicht stören – es lag noch eine Schachtel mit Muffins neben dem Sofa, die ihn vor dem Abfall seines Blutzuckerspiegels retten würde. Außerdem fehlte auf dem besagten letzten Stück Torte die Erdbeere. Light hatte in den vergangenen Wochen, die sie bereits miteinander arbeiteten, festgestellt, dass Erdbeeren so etwas wie das Non plus ultra für den Detektiv waren. Wenn er sich ein neues Stück Kuchen nahm, schubste er grundsätzlich die Erdbeere darauf auf den Teller und hob sie sich bis zum Schluss auf. Selbst der Verzehr dieser Erdbeere stellte für L jedes Mal aufs Neue scheinbar so etwas wie ein heiliges Ritual dar, welches er mit einem entsprechenden Maß an Feierlichkeit durchzog.

Mit einem kleinen Maß an Amüsiertheit beobachtete Light auch dieses Mal aus dem Augenwinkel, wie der strubbelköpfige Detektiv mit einem Schwung des Handgelenks ausholte und die rote Frucht mit seiner Kuchengabel auf den Tellerrand kullern ließ.

Light spürte Ls reptilienartigen Blick auf sich, als er sich vorbeugte, um das letzte Kuchenstück auf seinen Teller zu laden. Der Detektiv wachte eifersüchtig über seine Süßigkeiten, doch offensichtlich hatte Light recht gehabt mit seiner Kalkulation – Ohne Erdbeere war der Kuchen für ihn nur halb so interessant, und schon bald schweiften die starren Augen wieder zurück auf den Monitor.

Umso mehr erschreckte sich Light, als L plötzlich, völlig ohne Zusammenhang, zu sprechen begann.

„Light-kun hat also heute Geburtstag, ja?"

Der Angesprochene ließ seine Kuchengabel sinken und wandte den Kopf zu der gebeugten Gestalt, die mit gut anderthalb Metern Abstand zu ihm auf dem Sofa saß. Es war ihm nicht anzusehen, was er mit dieser Frage bezweckte, doch das konnte man bei L nie wissen. Also antwortete Light ihm knapp und in wie immer freundlichem Tonfall.

„Ja, das stimmt."

„Hm..." L starrte mit gleichbleibender Intensität auf den Monitor und leckte dabei abwesend etwas Sahne von seiner Gabel. „Das wusste ich nicht."

Light neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und lächelte das ausdruckslose Profil des Detektivs höflich an. „Wie hättest du auch, Ryuuzaki? Wir haben uns nie darüber unterhalten." _Und darüber hinaus hat es dich nicht zu kümmern, L_.

Der zerzauste Kopf seines Gesprächspartners neigte sich langsam von einer Seite zur anderen, was ihm das bizarre Aussehen eines Wellensittichs verlieh. Der Detektiv schien irgendwie über ihren kurzen Dialog nachzudenken, denn er blieb für etwa fünf Minuten stumm. Vielleicht hatte er auch einfach vergessen, worum es ging, und beschäftigte sich jetzt wieder in Gedanken mit dem Kira-Fall.

Light hoffte auf Letzteres, denn L war die letzte Person auf dieser Welt, mit der er sich über seinen Geburtstag unterhalten wollte. Das wäre auch einfach... zu trivial gewesen.

Der brünette Student wandte sich wieder seinem bisher unangerührten, nichtsdestotrotz schon etwas angematschten Kuchenstück zu. Wie hieß es doch, Süßigkeiten machten glücklich? Light hielt das für ein dreistes Lügenmärchen der Zuckerbäckerindustrie. Das bewies allein schon die Tatsache, dass L, die fleischgewordene Zuckerverwertungsmaschine schlechthin, alles andere als glücklich wirkte. Allerdings machte er auch nicht den Eindruck eines unglücklichen Menschens. Genau genommen war es sogar ausgesprochen schwer, ihm _irgendeine _klar definierbare Gefühlslage anzuerkennen. Light, der es gewohnt war, jedem Menschen seine Emotionen und Gedanken regelrecht vom Gesicht abzulesen und sie dann für seine Vorteile zu manipulieren, machte das nervös. Regelrecht rasend, und er spürte schon, wie diese kindische Wut, die L jedes Mal in ihm auslöste, in ihm hochkochte, ohne dass er den Detektiv überhaupt ansah.

_Ruhig, Light... warum regst du dich immer und immer wieder so über diesen Irren auf?_

Er schalt sich in Gedanken. Es war ihm gar nicht recht, dass seine Gedanken so von diesem übernächtigten, ausgeflippten Individuum beherrscht wurden, obwohl es so nötig war, dass sein Verstand pausenlos klar und wach blieb.

_Verdammt seist du, L..._

Genau in diesem Moment wandte sich der Detektiv ihm so ruckartig zu, dass Lights Herz für einen Schlag lang aussetzte und er ernsthaft den Gedanken erwägte, ob L von der einen auf die andere Sekunde die Kunst des Gedankenlesens erlernt hatte.

„W...was...?" Er konnte sich nur schwerlich zurückhalten, ein Stück vor dem starrenden Blick des Anderen zurückzuweichen, der ihn so intensiv von oben bis unten zu scannen schien wie eine Verbrecherakte.

L antwortete nicht. Aber Light wünschte sich, er hätte es anstelle dessen, was auf die Musterung folgte, getan.

Aus seiner typischen hockenden Sitzposition heraus, seinen Kuchenteller noch in der Hand, machte L mit einem Mal einen gewaltigen Satz in Lights Richtung, was ihm aus dessen Sicht das Aussehen eines riesigen, bizarren Frosches mit Drogenproblem verlieh. Für einen kurzen, grausigen Moment hatte der brünette Student die Vision, dass L ihn nun anspringen und eigenhändig erwürgen würde. Er hätte schreien mögen.

Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Der Detektiv überbrückte durch seinen merkwürdigen Hopser die Distanz zwischen ihnen und landete so präzise neben Light, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen beinahe berührten.

Light war einen Moment wie erstarrt und zu keiner souveräneren Reaktion fähig, als den starrenden Blick vom Ls tiefschwarzen Augen ebenso stierend, aber mit einem leichten Anflug von Panik zu erwidern. „...?!"

L dagegen schien ganz ruhig zu sein, und wenn Light nicht bewusst gewesen wäre, dass sein Gedanke absolut albern war, hätte er schwören können, dass der Detektiv ihn nur deshalb mit der Intensität eines Röntgengerätes beäugte, um ihn aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Was er ohne Zweifel geschafft hatte.

Nachdem einige Sekunden verstrichen waren, schien L sich endlich am Gesicht des Studenten sattgesehen zu haben. Er senkte den Blick und nickte leicht, allerdings mehr zu sich selbst als zu seinem irritierten gegenüber.

Dann geschah etwas, was Light trotz seiner lebhaften Fantasie nicht erwartet hätte.

L streckte die Hand mit seinem Kuchenteller aus, sodass dessen Rand mit dem von Lights Teller leicht zusammenstieß, hob seine Gabel... und schubste seine Erdbeere neben das erdbeerlose Tortenstück des Anderen.

Leicht verstört und mit Sicherheit reichlich stupide schaute Light auf seinen Teller und versuchte zu verstehen, was diese Nummer mit der wandelnden Erdbeere zu bedeuten hatte.

_Was zur...?_

Mit einem zunehmenden Maße an Verblüffung kam ihm langsam, sehr langsam in den Sinn, dass L gerade offensichtlich auf seine verrückte, tapsige und irgendwie rührende Art versucht hatte, ihm ein Geburtstagsgeschenk zu machen.

Erdbeeren waren Ls Höchstes. Und dies war die letzte Erdbeere des Kuchens, die der Detektiv normalerweise mit dem Hochgenuss eines 5-Sterne-Menüs verzehrt hätte. Stattdessen hatte er sie Light gegeben.

Das war so kindisch, so verrückt und so albern, dass Light gar nicht anders konnte, als es liebenswert zu finden. Ohne es zu merken, schlich sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen.

Als er wieder hochsah, stellte er fest, dass L ihn abwartend musterte, so als ob er eine bestimmte Reaktion erwartete.

„Ich...weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll.", bemerkte er leicht amüsiert. „Danke."

L legte den Kopf leicht schief und hob den Daumen an die Lippen.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es das Richtige ist. Es ist nicht besonders groß.", murmelte er nachdenklich. „Aber ich habe gehört, dass man Leuten, die man gern hat, immer das schenken soll, was man selbst gerne hätte..."

Light hob die Augenbrauen. Das war wieder ein typisches „Leben aus der Sicht von L"-Statement, simplifiziert, logisch und vor allem reichlich naiv.

_Leute, die man gern hat..._

Er lenkte den Blick wieder auf seinen Teller mit dem Tortenstück und der dicken, roten Erdbeere und wurde nachdenklich.

Schließlich hob er den Kopf wieder und sah unverwandt L an, dessen Blick wiederum beinahe sehnsüchtig auf der eben verschenkten Erdbeere lag.

„Ich finde, du solltest sie bekommen, Ryuuzaki.", sagte er lebhaft, woraufhin der Detektiv nur leicht erschrocken seinen strubbeligen Kopf schüttelte, wodurch er noch strubbeliger wurde.

„Nein, nein! Das ist Light-kuns Erdbeere!", rief er mit der Nachdrücklichkeit eines trotzigen Kindes aus, was Light nur ein leichtes Grinsen entlockte.

„Stimmt, und deshalb kann ich auch entscheiden, was ich damit mache. Und ich will, dass du sie bekommst." Er griff nach dem Streitobjekt und hielt des dem Detektiv direkt vor die Nase, auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass ihm die Hand samt Frucht abgebissen würde. Er konnte regelrecht sehen, wie L innerlich mit sich kämpfte. Doch wenn Light richtig vermutete, würde sein Magen gegenüber seinem Gewissen die Überhand behalten.

„Nun nimm schon.", bot er freundlich an.

Als L schließlich langsam nickte, war Light der felsenfesten Überzeugung, dass dieser Waldschrat von einem Ermittler sich die Erdbeere greifen und sie in seinem stillen Eckchen wie ein Eichhörnchen verdrücken würde, so wie er es immer tat.

Doch er wurde wieder einmal eines besseren belehrt.

Mich leicht geweiteten Augen beobachtete Light, wie L langsam den Kopf vorbeugte und die Spitze der roten Frucht, die sich noch immer in der Hand des Studenten befand, mit den Lippen umschloss und schließlich genüsslich ein Stückchen abbiss.

Light war fasziniert.

Sein innerer Drang, L die Erdbeere einfach in eins in den Mund zu stopfen und sich dann so schnell wie möglich vor diesem Wahnsinnigen in Sicherheit zu bringen, ließ sich nicht auf seinen Körper übertragen. Stumm ließ er es zu, wie sein Todfeind ihm wortwörtlich aus der Hand fraß.

Und das tat dieser keinesfalls animalisch, sondern im Gegenteil mit einer erstaunlichen Präzision und beinahe hingebungsvoll.

Auf einmal konnte Light verstehen, warum Matsuda und Aizawa regelmäßig in die unerklärlichen Begeisterungsanfälle stolzer Väter, oder vielleicht doch eher Haustierhalter verfielen, wenn sie L beim Essen zusahen.

Die Erdbeere war mittlerweile auf weniger als ein drittel ihrer ursprünglichen Größe zusammengeschrumpft, was es Ls hungrigem Mund nunmehr unmöglich machte, den Berührungskontakt mit Lights Fingern zu vermeiden.

Der brünette Student erschauderte leicht, als er die Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen an der Haut seiner Fingerkuppen spürte. Sie waren leicht feucht vom Genuss der saftigen Frucht und zu Lights Überraschung nicht so kühl, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte.

_Vorgestellt?_

Er fehlte nicht viel und er wäre angesichts seiner eigenen Gedanken errötet. L tat ihm Gott sei Dank den Gefallen und nahm das letzte Stück Erdbeere mit dem Mund auf, lehnte sich wieder zurück und schluckte es geräuschvoll hinunter.

Genau betrachtet war es in diesem Moment eigentlich gar nicht mehr so schwer, die Stimmungslage des sonst eher mysteriös anmutenden Detektivs zu benennen. Er war sichtlich zufrieden.

Angesichts des kleinen, katzenartigen Lächelns, welches sich auf Ls saftbeschmierten Lippen kräuselte, konnte Light nicht anders, als dies zu erwidern.

„Es hat dir offensichtlich geschmeckt."

L, die Hände auf seinen Knien abgelegt, nickte leicht, fast ein wenig verlegen. Aber das konnte auch gut Einbildung sein. Auf jeden Fall gefiel Light der Gedanke irgendwie.

„Es tut mir leid, dass du nichts davon hattest, Light-kun.", bemerkte die zusammengekullerte Gestalt mit einem Unterton, den man sowohl als schuldbewusst, als auch gut und gern als provokant einstufen konnte.

Der Angesprochene zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte leicht.

„Da mach dir mal keine Gedanken..."

Ihn ritt der Teufel, ohne Zweifel, als er sich vorbeugte und Ls erdbeerrote Lippen, die ihn so zu verspotten schienen, in Besitz nahm.

Der Kuss schmeckte, natürlich, nach Erdbeeren. Aber auch nach Zucker, Sahne, Schokolade und Milchkaffee... all diesen süßen Dingen, die tagtäglich in den Mund wanderten, den Light nun mit seinen Lippen verschloss, kostete.

L zeigte keinerlei Widerstand, allerdings machte er auch von sich aus keine Anstalten, den Kuss, der ihm gerade so vorwitzig gestohlen wurde, zu erwidern.

Der Moment dauerte noch besonders lange an, und als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, sahen sie sich stumm an.

Light spürte den sanften Druck von Ls Gewicht an seiner Schulter. Wann hatte sich der Detektiv an ihn gelehnt?

_Das ist Wahnsinn...absoluter, purer, vollendeter Wahnsinn..._

Und als er seinem Gegenüber in die Augen sah, spürte er, dass dieser genauso dachte.

Und es ihn in diesem Moment genauso wenig kümmerte.

Schließlich schlich sich in die Mundwinkel des schwarzhaarigen Detektivs ein kleines Schmunzeln.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Light."

Der Brünette erwiderte das Lächeln in stillem Einvernehmen. „Danke."

Und während L sich wortlos über den Kuchen beider Teller hermachte, schloss Light für einen Moment die Augen, die angenehme Wärme des Anderen an seiner Schulter.

Eigentlich war es doch gar nicht so schlecht, seinen Geburtstag hier zu feiern.

Er würde zumindest sich zumindest heute der Illusion hingeben, dass es für ihn noch möglich war, in seinem Leben so etwas wie Harmonie und Vertraulichkeit zu erlangen.

Seine Hand suchte den struppigen Kopf von L und fuhr leicht durch das Gewühl von Haaren. L antwortete ihm mit einem leisen Schmatzen.

**Ende**

Happy Birthday, Meychen! 3

Einige kleine Anmerkungen zum Schluss:

Mir ist erst gegen Ende aufgefallen, dass diese Geschichte der ideale Auftakt zu einer lupenreinen PWP wäre. Ich konnte mich gerade so am Riemen reißen. XD

Lights Gesinnungswandel ist eigentlich nicht nachzuvollziehen. Aber da ich ihn für Schizophren halte, hoffe ich, man kann darüber hinweg sehen. XD

Die Welt braucht mehr Death Note Fluff. Ich weiß, jedes Quentchen der Serie verführt dazu, melancholisch zu werden, aber mir gefällt die Vorstellung eines harmonischen kleinen Mikrokosmos wie hier.lol

Diese Fic wurde in einer wahnsinnigen Rekordzeit von vier Stunden geschrieben. GASP

Ich hoffe, die Fic hat gefallen. Reviews wären sehr nett.


End file.
